muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuzikJunky
Category tags It's nice to see the music categories expanding to include jazz. I have a wiki tip for you -- when you add a category tag to a page about a real person, you can change the tag so that it alphabetizes under the person's last name. For example, on Norah Jones, the tag should be: Jones. You can add a | like that on any category tag, if it's not alphabetizing the way you'd like -- it's also good for things with an article at the front, like Four Tops. Peace. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, man, I knew that already. ;) Peace. —MuzikJunky 03:01, 1 January 2008 (UTC) House style Scott, Andrew and I have all reverted some of your recent copy edits, because they don't fit the Muppet Wiki style. * We don't use a single em-dash, with no spaces, like this: "The man sees nothing funny—until he looks at Harvey!" Instead, we use a double dash with spaces around it: "The man sees nothing funny -- until he looks at Harvey!" An ellipsis is also okay: "The man sees nothing funny... until he looks at Harvey!" * Words in quotation marks aren't always scare quotes. For example: The quotes indicate that "sometimes food" is a phrase that's specific to Sesame Street and Cookie Monster, rather than a phrase that's in common usage. I'm glad that you're copy-editing; there are a lot of pages on the wiki that can use a once-over. However, please be sensitive to the Muppet Wiki style -- if you see the same "error" on every page, that probably means that it's a part of our writing style that we're comfortable with. -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::“Sometmes food,” then, should be in italics. The overabundance of unnecessary quotation marks is a sign of bad writing—and it is an epidemic on the Internet. Peace. —MuzikJunky 05:32, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, thanks for your contributions here. I just want to let you know about talk pages and how they work. On this wiki, they should only be used as a conduit to finding out information to further improve the article. As a general rule, we don't use them as fan forum discussion pages. Also, if you find that information you have added to a page has been changed, don't change it back. Look first at the edit summaries in the history of the page. If there's nothing there explaining the change, please start a conversation about it on the talk page so that the issue may be resolved without an edit war. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:35, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, please don't edit other people's talk page entries. Talk pages aren't the same as articles. Minor punctuation fixes and typos and such usually aren't a big deal, and I know you're trying to be helpful, but some of your other edits effectively alter the poster's original meaning (which is what happened with my comments on R&B). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::You've been asked nicely to follow talk page etiquette here on your own talk page and elsewhere several times. To be clear: responses to a topic should be added to the bottom of a discussion. A new topic should be added to the top. Please do not add replies to a topic in the middle or at the top of other peoples' posts. This disrupts the natural flow of conversation as it occured in the wiki's history. Everyone is expected to adhere to this simple guide for discussion etiquette on the wiki. Please reply here if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 13:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::I’m sorry if I did the wrong thing. It was not done intentionally. Peace. —MuzikJunky 07:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi! *Please* stop editing the main page. Adding "the following" isn't helpful in this instance, and just lengthens the line. There's a reason we keep reverting that change. It's not being presented as a complete sentence in an article, just a way to spotlight the Quality Articles. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 09:40, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :A colon NEVER comes after a verb. You should recast the sentence. I suggest looking at [http://www.chicagomanualofstyle.org/home.html The Chicago Manual of Style]. Peace —MuzikJunky 09:46, 21 December 2007 (UTC) MuzikJunky Responds First of all, thanks to all for the nice welcome. #I taped Episode #1706 off of Noggin when it aired, and I can definitely confirm that it’s Giancarlo Esposito who plays Mickey. Take a good look, for real, then compare it to his stint in the show Homicide. #It’s DEFINITELY Joan Rivers in that Hubley segment about glue. I have a photographic memory for sound, and the voice is identical to the Letterman narration from The Electric Company. The same thing goes for the segment with the troll and the mirror. It’s DEFINITELY Ruth Buzzi. #As I wrote on the “Geometry of Circles” talk page, I had a discussion about that piece, which is the missing link for any Glass fan in his discography, when he did an in-store at the now-closed Tower Records at 4th & Broadway in New York. #I got the Elwood Smith thing from the illustrations he did for the book The Truth About Poop. The style is identical, and he has done numerous animations in general. You must trust me about these things. Peace. MuzikJunky 04:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm copying this here so the conversation can stay all in one place and it seems to address several other individuals as well. :#Thanks for citing the episode number for that. :#Are you sure you're thinking of the right segment? I listened to it before I reverted your addition back and the voice over is done by a young boy. :#Thanks again for that. Please see my comments on the talk page. :#Again, a great example of citing sources. This way other contributors to the wiki can verify the additions if it looks questionable to them. :Regarding using your photographic memory, please see our FAQ; we can't rely on memories since everyone has a different memory of a particular thing. So the best way to figure those cases out is to always cite your sources. Sorry if we seem a little on edge about this sort of thing, but you can imagine the amount of misinformation we tend to get. Thanks again. —Scott (talk) 04:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Also, please stop replying on my user talk page. Conversations should stay all in one place so that others can read them without having to go back and forth between user talk pages. And please don't break up previous article discussions as you did with Talk:Episode 0355. Rather than starting a new conversation in the middle of someone else's conversation, please place them at the top of the page and have some consideration for others' posts. —Scott (talk) 04:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Sources again Hi! What's your source for adding Giancarlo Esposito to Episode 1706? Can you add a screengrab? It's possible, but without either an image or another source (an article, interview), it's hard for us to verify. Also, a good idea is to note your source in the edit summary, or include a link in the article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:02, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Just Google the name and see what images pop up. That's what I did, and I think he's right. --MuppetVJ 23:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::There's no image on that page for a comparison, though. I know what Giancarlo Esposito looks like now, and it's certainly possible (it tallies with Tony's earlier post about spotting "Mickey" as a cellmate in Trading Places but not knowing which one), but I think it needs to be discussed first with images (which is what we've done in other cases, as with Talk:Richard Belzer, when there's no specific print source for the claim). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Your recent edits Hey - I really like the additions you've been making to the episode pages - I've always wanted to identify who did that "droopy flower" cartoon (and others like it). The reason Scott reverted your edits is because he doesn't know how to verify your information, so could you please fill him in (and us) on where it comes from? Thanks again for your contributions, and keep up the good work! --MuppetVJ 21:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. -- Danny16:21, December 5, 2007 Philip Glass Hi there, and welcome again. Please take a look at Talk:Philip Glass regarding your recent contribution. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 16:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC)